Big Time Ghost
by Basher17
Summary: BTR does a concert in Grandview, and things take a turn for the worst when they get in a car crash outside of Melinda's antique store . . .
1. Tragic Accident

CHAPTER 1

Gustavo yells out,"You're doing a concert in Grandview tomorrow, so get ready!"

Kendall retorts,"Why Grandview?"

Gustavo replies,"'Cause Griffin said so, and he'll fire all of us if we don't."

James says,"James and I say lets go, so we can meet some hot girls."

Gustavo says,"Yeah . . . NO! Now go get ready for Grandview!"

Kendall and the boys head to the apartment.

Kendall says,"Mom, we're going to Grandview, so pack your bags."

Jennifer says,"Okay. Katie, you heard your brother, get your bags packed."

Carlos asks,"Can we take an airplane this time?"

Jennifer replies,"Sure, why not?"

Its the next day and the boys are all packed for grandview.

Gustavo says,"Are you dogs packed and ready to go?"

The boys say,"Yeah we are!"

The boys are on the plane and just landed in grandview.

James says,"Me and James are ready."

Kendall commands,"Will you just stop and get off the plane!"

James whispers,"Wow, pushy."

Carlos says,"Come on! Our rental car is probably here already!"

Jennifer says,"Yeah, what Carlos said. Lets go."

The boys are in the rental car.

Kendall asks,"Mom, are you sure you know where you're going?"

Jennifer answers,"I'm sure. We're here right now, see."

Carlos says,"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

The boys are on the stage and singing Til' I Forget About You, Big Night, Stuck, Someday, Boyfriend, Big Time Rush, and Shot In The Dark. They just finished the songs.

Jennifer compliments them,"That was a great concert boys! Wasn't it, katie?"

Katie replies,"Yeah, that was awesome."

Kendall says,"Thanks, little sister."

James says,"Hey, lets get goin' so we can get to our plane in time."

Logan says,"Yeah. Don't want to miss our airplane, so we have to take a car."

* * *

><p>Kendall asks,"Hey, Mom. Do you remember how to get back to the airport?"<p>

Jennifer says,"Of course I do. we go past the antique store and then take a left.

Logan says,"Well, that's a good thing, 'cause we need to get there in at least 40 minutes."

Jennifer says,"Oh no! We only have 40 minutes, and it takes at least 5o minutes to get to the airport!"

Kendall says,"Well if we go a little faster, we can make it."

James says,"I totally agree."

Jennifer says,"Only if there's no traffic."

Katie says,"Well, here's the antique store, and no traffic."

A (driving crazily) car came out of a side street and crashed into the right side of the car.

Melinda says,"Hey, Delia. Did you hear that scream?"

Delia says,"Yeah, what was that?"

Melinda and Delia go running outside and see that the guys got into a carcrash.

Delia says,"Melinda! call 911!"

Melinda says,"Already on it."

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

Melinda says,"There was a carcrash near 'Same As It Never Was Antiques'."

_"We're on our way."_

Melinda and Delia run to the car and try to help everyone but they couldn't.

Delia says,"Melinda, are they almost here with the ambulance?"

Melinda says,"Yeah, I can here them right now."

Jim and everyone else gets there and get Katie in the ambulance and check everyone else.

Melinda says,"Jim, is everyone alright?"

Jim says,"Yeah. Everyone except the little girl."

Jim and them get to the hospital.


	2. Horrible Death

CHAPTER 2

Jim says,"Get her to surgery!"

Jennifer says,"Is Katie gonna be okay?"

Jim says,"I don't know yet. We're getting her into sergery."

Jennifer says,"They're taking her into surgery?"

Jim says,"Yes, we'll do our best to get Katie back with you."

Jennifer says,"Thank you so much."

Jim says,"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>Kendall says,"James! Why didn't you try and save Katie? You were right there!"<p>

James says,"Well I was scared and didn't want to die."

Kendall says,"Your so selfish, James. If I was you I would of tried to help her."

Jennifer says,"Leave James alone, it's not his fault."

Melinda says,"Are you guys okay?"

Jennifer says,"Yeah, thanks for calling 911 for us. If it weren't for you we would all be in the hospital."

Melinda says,"Your welcome. It's no biggy."

Kendall says,"I really apreciate you calling 911."

Melinda says,"Really, it's nothing."

Carlos says,"Is Katie gonna be okay?"

Melinda says,"I don't know. You would have to ask my husband, Jim."

Jennifer says,"He said that she was going into surgery, and they would do their best to help her."

Carlos says,"Okay."

* * *

><p>Melinda says,"Jim, is Katie okay?"<p>

Jim says,"No, she died on the operating table."

Melinda says,"Oh my god."

Jim says,"Have you been seeing her?"

Melinda says,"Yeah. She didn't say anything, but she was glaring at James."

Jim says,"Well that's wierd. Did she look angry?"

Melinda says,"Yeah, she looked extremely angry."

* * *

><p>Jennifer says,"Is Katie okay?"<p>

Jim says,"I'm sorry . . . but your daughter died on the operating table . . . we tried to bring her back . . . but it was too late."

Jennifer says,"No . . . not Katie . . . She was my little baby girl."

* * *

><p>Kendall says,"Mom, is everthing okay?"<p>

Jennifer says,"No . . . your sister died . . . and she didn't come back."

Kendall says,"No . . .not Katie. She was my little sister. Why her?"

Jennifer says,"It's okay. Your sister is happy now. She's not in pain."

Kendall says,"Yeah . . . I guess so."

James says,"I'm so sorry about Katie, Kendall."

Kendall says,"Sure you are. If you really were, you would at least tried to have saved her."

Jennifer says,"Kendall! That's enough! It's not his fault . . . so stop blaming him!"

Kendall says,"I'm gonna call Jo; tell her we won't be back for a while."

Jennifer says,"Yeah, you should go do that."

* * *

><p>Kendall is on the phone with Jo.<p>

_"Hey babe. What's up?"_

Kendall says,"We won't be back for a while."

_"Why?"_

Kendall says,"Because on our way back from the concert we got into a car crash."

_"Oh my god, is everyone okay?"_

Kendall says,"Yeah . . . but Katie isn't."

_"What happend to Katie?"_

Kendall says,"When she was in surgery . . . she died."

_"Oh my god . . . I'm so sorry . . . take all the time you need. "_

Kendall says,"Thanks but we won't take that long. Just a couple days and we'll be out of here; I promise."

_"Okay. It's fine. I'll tell Gustavo, Kelly, and Camille."_

Kendall says,"Thanks."

_"Welcome . . . bye."_

Kendall says,"Bye."

Kendall ends the conversation.


	3. Terrible Fall

CHAPTER 3:Terrible Fall

Kendall says,"Hey mom, I told Jo that we won't be back at the Palm Woods for a while."

Jennifer says,"Okay, 'cause i want to stay here for a while. I'm going to buy a rental house for now."

* * *

><p>Jim says,"Hey, Melinda, do you think they would be able to spend a couple of days at our house?"<p>

Melinda says,"Sure, that's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Jim says,"Hey, Jennifer. If you want you can stay at our house for a while."<p>

Jennifer says,"No, I don't want to bother you."

Melinda says,"It won't be a biggy, it's fine."

Jennifer says,"Thanks. I'll follow you to your house."

Melinda says,"Thats fine. Jim gets the next shift off, and I have to pick up Aiden from school if you don't mind."

Jennifer says,"Of course, that's fine. I don't mind at all. I would love to meet your son."

* * *

><p>Melinda says," Jim, I'll see you at the house later."<p>

Jim says,"Okay, I love you."

Melinda says,"I love you to."

They get in the cars and go to Aiden's school.

Melinda says,"Hey Aiden. How was your day at school?"

Aiden says,"It was good. I saw a little girl named Katie, and she said she wanted to hurt someone named James."

Melinda says,"Did she say anything else?"

Aiden says,"No. She just said she wanted to hurt him."

Melinda says,"Okay well her brother, mom, and friends are staying with us 'til they go home."

Aiden says,"Okay mom. So what are we having for dinner?"

Melinda says,"Well, I was thinking mac and cheese with hot dogs."

Aiden says,"Yummy. That sounds good."

Melinda says,"And for dessert I was thinking chocolate cake."

Aiden says,"That sound's yummy too."

They get to the house.

Melinda says,"Aiden, this is James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jennifer."

Aiden says,"Nice to meet you guys."

Jennifer says,"Nice to meet you too."

Melinda says,"You and your boys will stay in the living room and Aiden's room."

Aiden says,"Where will I sleep?"

Melinda says,"With me and daddy."

Jennifer says,"This is a very nice house, Melinda."

Melinda says,"Thank you. You can all put your bags in Aiden's room."

Kendall says,"Okay, and thank you for letting us stay here."

Melinda says,"It's no problem. Aiden, go show them your room and wash-up for dinner!"

Aiden says,"Yes mom."

They're all washed-up and down but James.

James says,"Meet you guys downstairs."

Jennifer says,"Okay, hurry up."

James says,"I will."

James is walking down the stairs, when Katie's ghost pushes him.

Melinda says,"Oh my god, are you okay?"

James says,"Yeah, but I think I broke my arm."

Melinda says,"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

James says,"No, I'm good. I just need some ice."

Melinda says,"No, you need help up."

Jennifer says,"No, the boy's will help. You've already done so much."

Melinda says,"Okay, ice coming right up."

Melinda see's Katie.

Melinda asks,"Why did you push him down the stairs?"

Katie whispers sinisterly,"He deserves it."

Melinda says,"Here's your ice."

* * *

><p>James says,"Thank you for the ice."<p>

Melinda says,"No problem at all."

Jim walks through the door.


	4. A Very Bad Break

CHAPTER 4:Horrible Break

Jim says,"Is everyone okay?

Melinda says,"Yeah,James fell down the stair's and he think he broke his arm.

Jim says,"James let me look at your arm!

James says,"Okay,I think I broke it.

Jim says,"Yeah,you sure did break it.I have a sling that you can use.

James says,"Thank you Jim.

Jim says,"No problem.

James puts the sling on.

Jim says,"Do not move your arm around or you'll brake it even more.

James says,"Yes sir.

Jennifer says,"Thank you Jim.

Jim says,"No problem.

Melinda says,"Dinner is ready everyone.

The boy's and Jennifer says,"Thank you Melinda.

Melinda says,"No having chicken for dinner.

Jim says,"Aiden come eat!

Aiden says,"Yes daddy.

Melinda and them are done eating.

Aiden says,"Mom may I be done eating please.

Melinda says,"Yes you may.

Aiden says,"Thank you mom and that was a Yummy dinner.

Melinda says,"Thank you honey and how about some chocolate cake now.

Aiden says,"That sounds yummy.

Melinda says,"Does anyone else want some chocolate cake?

The boy's and Jennifer say,"Yeah,that sound's good.

Melinda says,"Okay let me go get it.

Melinda get's the cake and cut's it,serve's it and they eat it and love it.

The boy's and Jennifer say,"That was good thank you.

Melinda says,"Your welcome.

Aiden says,"That was good mom.

Melinda says,"Thank you Aiden.

Aiden says," your welcome.

Everyone goes to wake's up and see's Katie.

Melinda says,"Why did you say James deserve's it?

Katie says,"Cause he killed me.

Melinda says,"How did he kill you?

Katie says,"He could of saved me.

Melinda says,"How could he have saved you?

Katie says,"In the car accident he could have pulled me out of the way but he was worried he would die.

Melinda says,"No he couldn't have because when you get in a car accident you don't know what's gonna happen.

Katie says,"Well he could have saved me right after we got in the car accident he was the one that wasn't hit and he was awake.

Melinda says,"Everyone was awake.

Katie says,"No everyone was knocked out but not James.

Melinda says,"Katie you're blaming James for something he didn't do.

Katie says,"No i'm not leave me alone.

Jim wake's up.

Jim says,"Was that Katie?

Melinda says,"Yeah,she thinks that James killed her.

Jim says,"Why Does she think he killed her?

Melinda says,"She say's that he could have pulled her out of the way and he didn't cause he didn't want to die.

Jim says,"Well she is wrong.

Melinda and Jim go to sleep.


	5. Bad Fall

Chapter 5:

Everybody wake's up.

Melinda says,"Hey who want's Breakfast?

Jennifer says,"Sure I know the boy's would like it.

Melinda says,"Well what do they like?

Jennifer says,"Well Carlos likes waffle's and so does James,Then Kendall and Logan like pancake's.

Melinda says,"Well I can do that.

Jennifer goes upstair's.

Katie talk's to Melinda.

Katie says,"Hey I was thinking about what you said and you were wrong.

Melinda says,"No cause James couldn't have saved you, cause you don't know when a car accident is going to happen.

Carlos says,"Who are you talking to?

Melinda says,"No one just myself.

Carlos says,"No i'm pretty sure you were talking to sure sounded like it.

Melinda says,"No just making breakfast and talking to myself.

Carlos says," Okay whatever you say.

Aiden says,"Mom what's for breakfast?

Melinda says,"Were having pancake's and waffle's.

Aiden says,"Cool I like pancake's and waffle's.

Jim says,"Hey I will have those pancake's and waffle's done in one minute.

Melinda says,"Okay take your time.

Aiden says,"Hey dad are you going to work today or is today your day off?

Jim says,"Nope today is my day off we are going to the bowling alley and if James,Kendall,Carlos,and Logan want to they can come to.

Aiden says,"Okay i'll go ask.

Melinda says,"Okay but make sure you don't wake them up.

Aiden says,"Okay mom but there already awake.

Melinda says,"Okay just making sure.

Aiden go's upstairs.

Melinda says,"Hey Jim are you good with money cause that's a lot of people?

Jim says,"Yes I have enough money or else I wouldn't have said that.

Aiden says,"Hey do you guy's want to go bowling with me and my dad?

Carlos says,"Sure i'll go.

Logan says,"Sure why not.

James says,"Sure i'm in.

Kendall says,"No thank you but thanks anyway.

Aiden says,"Why don't you want to go?

Kendall says,"I just don't feel like it today.

Aiden says,"Okay that's fine you don't have to.

Aiden goes down stairs.

Aiden says,"Carlos said yes and so did James and Logan but Kendall doesn't want to go.

Jim says,"Okay why doesn't he want to go?

Aiden says,"He said he just doesn't want to.

Jim says,"Okay tell them to be dressed by the time i'm done with the waffle's and pancake's.

Aiden says,"Okay be right back i'm going to get dressed and tell them.

Jim says,"Okay thank's bud.

Aiden says,"Your welcome.

Aiden go's upstair's.

Aiden says,"Hey guy's if you want to go bowling my dad said to be dressed by the time he's done cooking.

Carlos says,"Okay gotcha.

Logan says,"Be there in 5.

James says,"Okay see ya in 3.

Aiden get's dressed and go's down stair's.

Carlos says,"Hey guy's do you know what's weird.

Logan says,"What?

Carlos says,"When I went down stair's I heard Melinda talking to herself.

Logan says,"That's not weird people alway's talk's to themselve's.

Carlos says,"Yeah I know but it sounded like she was talking to Katie.

Logan says,"Let's go in the other room real quick.

Carlos says,"Okay.

Logan says,"That's impossible Katie is dead.

Carlos says,"I know i'm not stupid but I swear it sounded like she was talking to Katie.

Logan says,"Okay than you will stay home and stay up stair's and if you hear anything go down stair's and see what she's talking about.

Carlos says,"Okay i'll pretend I don't feel good.

Logan says,"Okay that'll work.

The boy's go down stair's.

Carlos says,"I don't think I can go bowling I don't feel so good.

Jim says,"Okay you can stay home it will just be you and Melinda cause Jennifer is taking Kendall out shopping.

Carlos says,"Okay that's fine i'll just stay up stair's.

Jim says,"Okay.

Everyone eat's breakfast and the boy's and Jim leave.

Katie says,"Okay there gone we can talk now right.

Melinda says,"Yeah, why don't you just forgive James.

Katie says,"No cause he killed me.

Melinda says,"No he didn't Katie you can't blame James.

Carlos hear's Melinda talking to someone and he go's and listen's.

Katie says,"It is James fault you just don't understand.

Melinda says,"What am I supposed to understand Katie?

Katie disappear's.

Carlos says,"Now who were you talking to this time Melinda.

Melinda says,"Exactly how much of that did you hear?

Carlos says," Well I heard what am I supposed to understand Katie.

Melinda says,"Well I can see spirit's of people who have died.

Carlos says,"How am I supposed to believe that.

Melinda says,"You know when James fell down the stair's.

Carlos says,"Yeah I remember.

Melinda says,"Well that was Katie she think's that James killed her.

Carlos says,"Why do's Katie think James could have saved her?

Melinda says,"Too long of a story hard to tell.

Carlos says,"Well Kendall will be happy to hear that Katie can talk to him through you.

Melinda says,"Well that's not a very good idea cause it's like he just lost her.

Carlos says,"Okay but you at least got to tell him that you can see her sometime while were here.

Melinda says,"Okay that's a deal.

Meanwhile at the bowling alley.

Jim says,"Aiden it's your turn.

Aiden says,"Okay dad.

James says,"Strike nice job aiden.

Aiden says,"Thank's your turn.

James says,"Okay this is going to be tricky with a broken arm but at least it's the arm that I don't use cause i'm right handed.

Jim says,"Careful not to hit your cast.

James says,"I won't.

Aiden says,"Strike same as me nice James.

James says,"Thank's.

Jim says,"Careful don't trip over the edge.

Logan says,"To late.

Aiden says,"Are you okay James?

James says,"Yeah i'll be okay.

The boy's finish there game and go home.


	6. Taco Bell

Chapter 6

Jim says,"Hey James isn't having such good luck,because at the bowling alley he tripped over the edge of the sidewalk and twisted his ankle.

Melinda says,"Well that's not fun. Well I just got done talking to Katie and she still believe's that it's James fault. But that's not it,now Carlos know's I can see Spirit's cause he heard me talking to Katie.

Jim says,"How did he know you were talking to Katie?

Melinda says," Well he heard me say what am I supposed to get Katie.

Jim says,"Oh,okay.

Melinda says,"Yeah.

Jim says,"Okay so what do you want for dinner?

Melinda says,"I don't know let's ask the boy's.

Jim says,"Okay,BOY'S.

The boy's say,"Yes sir.

Jim says,"Want do you want for dinner?

Carlos says,"Taco's.

Logan says,"Taco's.

Aiden says,"Taco's

James says,"Taco's.

Jim says,"Look's like were havig taco's for dinner.

Melinda says,"Now do you want Taco Bell or a taco kit?

The boy's say,"Taco Bell please.

Melinda says,"Okay then everyone get in the car were going to Taco Bell.

Everyone get's in the car and head's to Taco Bell.

Melinda says,"Okay boy's what do you want from Taco Bell?

Carlos says,"I want the number four.

Logan says,"I want the five dollar box.

Aiden says,"I want the number four to.

James says,"I want the number two.

_May I take your order._

Jim says,"Yes I would like four number four's please,and a five dollar box,and a number two.

_Yes sir that would be 17.98_

Jim says,"Here you go.

Melinda says,"What order number are we?

Jim says,"We are order number 184.

Melinda says,"Okay you guy's if you here order number 184 just tell us so we can get the food.

The boy's say,"Yes mam.

Aiden says,"When is Kendall,and going to be back from shopping?

Melinda says,"I don't know they didn't say when they would be home.

_Order number 184._

Melinda says,"Jim that's our meal.

Jim says,"Yeah i'll go get it.

Melinda says,"So Aiden when is your last day of school?

Aiden says,"Monday and today is saturday.

Melinda says,"Okay just making sure.

Jim says,"Well here is the food.

Carlos says,"Good it smell's yummy.

Logan says,"It do's smell good.

James says,"I'm so hungry.

Aiden says,"Yummy.

Jim says,"Well here you go James the number two,and here is the number four's for Aiden,Carlos,Melinda and is your five dollar box Logan.

Carlos says,"Thank you Jim and thank you Melinda.

Logan says,"Thank you.

Aiden says,"Thank you mom thank you dad.

James says,"Thank you.

Melinda says,"Your welcome.

Jim says,"Your welcome.

The guy's and Melinda finish eating and with Kendall and Jennifer.

Kendall says,"Mom when are we going home?

Jennifer says,"Right now I guess,did you want anything they probably already ate something for you want to go out to eat?

Kendall says,"Why don't we just make something at Melinda's house.

Jennifer says,"Sure.

Jennifer and Kendall go home.

Melinda says,"Okay who want's dessert?

The boy's say,"We do.

Melinda says,"Okay oreo's and ice cream.

Carlos says,"I'll take ice cream because I don't like oreo's.

Logan says,"I'll take both please.

Aiden says,"Me to.

James says,"I'll take oreo's because I don't like ice cream.

Melinda says,"Okay two both,one oreo's,and one ice cream.

Jim says,"Ready all done.

Melinda says,"Wow that was fast.

Jennifer and Kendall arrive.

Jennifer says,"Were home.

Kendall says,"I am going to make some food.

Melinda says,"Sure you can have anything you like.

Kendall says,"Thank you Melinda.

Melinda says,"Your welcome.

Kendall and everyone else finish there food and go's to bed.


	7. Big Time Confession

Chapter 7

Melinda and Jim wake up.

Melinda says,"Hey Jim do you have work today?

Jim says,"Yeah but it's only till 4:00 o'clock.

Melinda says,"Okay do we still have pancake mix?

Jim says,"Yeah we have like three cup's left.

Melinda says,"Okay are the boy's still asleep?

Jim says,"Yeah they're still asleep.

Melinda says,"Okay love you bye.

Jim says,"Love you too bye.

The door close's

Katie says,"Melinda i'm sorry that I flashed away and didn't listen to you.

Melinda says,"That's okay I know you think that James killed you but Katie he didn't it's not James fault.

Katie says,"I know I don't blame James anymore can you tell him i'm sorry?

Melinda says,"I can't cause I don't want him to know that I can see you.

Katie says,"What if Carlos tell's him?

Melinda says,"Well if Carlos tell's him and James believe's him then i'll tell him.

Katie says,"Okay can you just tell Kendall that I miss him and wish I could see him before they leave to go back to the palm wood's?

Melinda says,"Sure for you Katie.

Katie disappear' make's breakfast.

Melinda says,"BREAKFAST.

The boy's get up.

The boy's say,"COMING.

Aiden says,"What's for breakfast?

Melinda says,"Pancake's.

Carlos says,"Yum.

Melinda says,"Well when your done eating get dressed were going somewhere special and you're going to love it.

Carlos says,"where are we going?

Melinda says,"Well finish eating and i'll tell you.

A couple minutes later.

The Boy's say,"Done.

Melinda says,"Go get in your bathing suit's.

Carlos says,"We don't have bathing suit's

Melinda says,"Well then let's go shopping.

Kendall says,"Where's my mom?

Melinda says,"She's at the spa.

Kendall says,"Oh okay.

The boy's go up stair's and get ready.

Melinda says,"Are you boy's ready yet.

The boy's say,"COMING.

Melinda says,"Well hurry up.

The boy's say,"Were coming.

Melinda and the boys go shopping.

Melinda says,"So hurry up and pick out your bathing suits.

Carlos says,"Why do we need bathing suits?Where are we going?

Melinda says,"Well if you want to know so much hurry up.

Aiden says,"Do you have a bathing suit mom?

Melinda says,"Yes I do sweetie.

The boy's pick out there bathing suits and leave the store.

Melinda says,"Okay we are here.

The boys say,"Oh my god this place is huge.

Melinda says,"Well it is a water park don't ya know.

The boys go running out of the car except for puts her arm around kendall.

Melinda says,"Whats the matter now a days bud?

Kendall says,"You wouldn't understand.

Melinda says,"You'll be surprised what I do and don't understand.

Kendall says,"It's about Katie I don't think i'll be able to go a year without her.

Melinda says,"I know it's tough but trust me once you start knowing me you'll learn that there are things I really try to forget but can't.

Kendall says,"So you know what it feels like to lose someone you love? Katie helped me with everything my tough time with Jo everything.

Melinda says,"Yes i know what it feels like to lose someone and I know you miss your sister.

They get to the water park.


	8. Pool time

Chapter 8

Aiden says,"Mom are you coming swimming with us?

Melinda says,"Yes,but not right now.

Aiden says,"Ok mom love you.

Melinda says,"Love you to now go have some fun.

Carlos says,"Melinda if you need me i'm getting a snack and then going to the big water slide.

Melinda says,"Ok when you go swimming can you keep an eye on aiden for me?

Carlos says,"Of course Melinda.

Melinda says,"Hey kendall arn't you going swimming?

Kendall says,"Yeah but first i'm just gonna sit and relax.

Melinda says,"Would you like a snack?

Kendall says,"That would be nice.

Melinda says,"Okay here's five dollars.

Kendall says,"Thank you.

Melinda says,"No problem.

Kendall goes and gets a snack.

Katie says,"Hey Melinda.

Melinda says,"Hey you know you should really go into the light Katie.

Katie says,"I'm not leaving till Kendall and my mom are happy and you tell them you see me so they can talk to me.

Katie disappers.

Melinda says,"Hey Kendall how was your snack?

Kendall says,"It was awesome.

Melinda says,"Have you seen Aiden?

Kendall says,"No but hes probably swimming right now.

Melinda says,"Yeah i'll be right back.

Kendall says,"Okay i'll be here.

Melinda goes looking for finds Carlos.

Melinda says,"Hey Carlos where's Aiden?

Carlos says,"He's with James in the bathroom.

Melinda says,"Okay thanks.

Carlos says,"No problem.

Melinda heads back to where she was talks to Aiden.

Katie says,"Aiden you need to tell my brother that i'm still here.

Aiden says,"My mom told me not to tell anybody anything.

James says,"Aiden who are you talking to?

Aiden says,"Katie.

James says,"Oh okay.

Katie says,"If Kendall can't know why does James know?

Aiden says,"I don't know but my mom told me not to tell anybody anything sorry Katie I really am.

Katie disappers.

Aiden says,"Mom Katie was talking to me in the bathroom.

Melinda says,"What did she say?

Aiden says,"She ask me to tell Kendall that she is still here on earth.

Melinda says,"Did you tell him?

Aiden says,"No cause you told me not to.

Melinda says,"Okay can you go get the boys it's time to go.

Aiden says,"Okay mom.

Aiden gets the boys and they leave.


	9. Big Time Truth

Chapter 9

Aiden Says, "Mom Why Did We Leave So Soon?"

Melinda Says, "Um... Because We Have To Go Get Kendall's Mom From The Spa."

Aiden Says, "Oh Okay."

Melinda Says, "We're Here."

Kendall Says, "I'll Go Get Her."

Melinda Says, "No That's Okay I'll Go Get Her."

Kendall Says, "Okay."

Melinda Goes Into The Store."

_How May I Help You?_

Melinda Says, "May I See ?"

_Yes You May. Hold On One Second._

Melinda Says, "Okay Thanks."

The Lady Walks Into The Back Room. Katie Appears."

Katie Says, "Why Didn't You Tell Kendall?"

Melinda Says, "I Have To Get The Right Moment."

Katie Says, "Well When Is That Gonna Come?"

_You May Go Back There Now._

Melinda Says, "Thank You."

_Your Welcoome._

Jennifer Says, " What's Wrong Melinda?"

Melinda Says, "Nothing I Just Came To Pick You Up."

Jennifer Says, "Oh Okay, Just Let Me Get Dressed."

Melinda Says, "I'll Be Out In The Car."

Jennifer Says, "Okay I'll Be Out In A Couple Of Minutes."

Melinda Says, "Okay."

Melinda Goes To The Car."

Kendall Says, "Where's My Mom?"

Melinda Says, "She'll Be Right Out."

Kendall Says, "Okay."

Comes Out. Melinda's Phone Rings.

Melinda Says, "Hello?"

_Hey Hunny It's Jim._

Melinda Says, "Oh, Hey Hun What's Up?"

Jim Says, "I'll Be Working A Little Later Than Usual."

Melinda Says, "Okay, Then What Do You Want For Dinner?"

Jim Says, "I Don't Care, Why Don't You Ask The Boys."

Melinda Says, "Okay, Love You Bye."

Jim says, "Love You Bye."

Jim And Melinda Hang Up.

Melinda Says, "What Do You Guys Want For Dinner?"

The Boys All Say, "How About Spaghetti And Meatballs?"

Melinda Says, "Sounds Like A Plan."

Melinda And The Guys Get Home.

Melinda Says, "So How Was The Spa Jennifer?"

Jennifer Says, "It Was Amazing."

Melinda Says, "So Did It Get Rid Of Your Stress?"

Jennifer Says, "Actually It Did."

The Boys Say, "We'll Make Dinner Girls."

Melinda And Jennifer Say, "Okay Sounds Good To Us."

The Boys Are Done Making Dinner.

Melinda Says, "This Is Really Good Guys."

The Boys Say, "Thanks."

Melinda Says, "Kendall After Dinner Can I Talk To You?"

Kendall Says, "Sure."

Melinda, Jennifer And The Boys Get Done Dinner.

Melinda Says, "Kendall Can You Come Here For A Second?"

Kendall Says, "Sure What's Wrong?"

Melinda Says, "I Don't Know How To Say This But I Can See Katie."

Kendall Says, "Yeah Sure You Do, Oh And I Can Walk Through Walls."

Melinda Says, "I'm Serious Kendall, And She's Here Right Now."

Kendall Says, "Ok, Prove It. Prove You Can See And Talk To Katie."

Katie Says, "Ask Him About The Time That I Threw A Glass Of Water At Him And He Grabbed His Cup Of Water And Threw It Back At Me. Only Me And Him Know About That Because My Mom Was Gone And Carlos And Them Were At The Pool."

Melinda Says, "Katie Wants To Know If You Remember The Time When She Threw The Glass Of Water At You And You Took Your Cup Of Water And Threw It At Her."

Kendall Says, "Katie's Really Here?"

Melinda Says, "Yes, And She Wanted Me To Tell You That She Really Misses You And That She Really Loves You."

Kendall Says, "I Really Miss You Too Little Sister And I Really Love You Too Little Sister.


	10. Big Time Talk

Chapter 10

Melinda Says, "Are You Okay Kendall?"

Kendall Says, "Yeah, I Just Need Some Time Alone Out Here Okay?"

Melinda Says, "Okay I'll Be Inside If You Need Me."

Kendall Says, "Okay."

Melinda Goes Inside.

Jennifer Says, "Where's Kendall?"

Melinda Says, "He Wanted To Be Alone For A Little Bit."

Jennifer Says, "Oh Okay."

Jim Arrives At The House.

Jim Says, "Hey Kendall What's Up?"

Kendall Says, "Nothin Just Want To Be Alone For A Little Bit."

Jim Says, "Why? What's Wrong?

Kendall Says, "Melinda Just Told Me That She Could Talk To Katie And That Katie Wanted To Tell Me That She Loves Me And I Just Wish That I Died And She Didn't."

Jim Says, "Oh, But Look At It This Way Kendall If You Died And Katie Didn't What Would Katie Do? How Would She Live?"

Kendall Says, "Your Probably Right. Thanks Jim.

Jim Says, "Your Welcome. Why Don't You Come Inside It's Getting Cold Out Here."

Kendall Says, "Yeah."

Jim And Kendall Walk In The Door.

Jim Says, "Hunny I'm Home."

Melinda Says, "Hey Hun The Kids Made Dinner Tonight And It Was Awesome. They Made Spaghetti And Meatballs."

Jim Says, "Sounds Good I Think I'm Going To Have Some Right Now."

Aiden Says, "Hey Dad."

Jim Says, "Hey Buddy. So Did You Cook Dinner With The Other Boys Tonight?"

Aiden Says, "Yeah Mommy And Really Liked It."

Jim Finishes Dinner.

Jim Says, "That Was Good Guys, Nice Job."

The Boys Say, "Thanks Jim."

The Boys,,Melinda,And Jim Go To Bed.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Melinda Says, "Jim Your Alarm's Going Off."

Jim Says, "Yeah I Got It.

Melinda Says, "Okay, What Time Do You Have To Work To?"

Jim Says, "Um...I Think 3:00 Today."

Melinda Says, "Okay, Um...Can I Have A Couple Dollars I'm Going To Take Everybody Out To Breakfast Today?"

Jim Says, "Sure, How Much Do You Need?"

Melinda Says, "Like Ten Dollars."

Jim Says, "Okay, Here You Go."

Melinda Says, "Thanks Hun."

Jim Says, "Sure No Problem."

Jim Leaves And The Boys Wake Up.

Carlos Says, "So Melinda What's For Breakfast?"

Melinda Says, "Well If You Boys Get Dressed I'll Show You."

Carlos Says, "Okay."

Carlos Goes Up The Stairs And Yells Everybody Get Dressed.

James Says, "Why?"

Carlos Says, "Melinda's Taking Us Out To Eat."

Logan Says, "Where Is She Taking Us?"

Carlos Says, "She Didn't Say She Just Told Me To Get Dressed And Tell Everybody To Get Dressed."


	11. Big Time Surprise

Chapter 11

Melinda Says, "Are You Boys Ready Yet?"

The Boys Reply, "Yeah, Coming."

Aiden Says, "So Mom Where Are We Going?"

Melinda Says, "You'll See When We Get There."

Melinda and the boys pull into Denny's.

Carlos Says, "Oh my gosh I love Denny's."

James Says, "I love Denny's too."

Melinda Says, "Well I told you that I was going to surprise you with something very awesome."

Melinda and the boys go inside and pick a booth to sit at.

Melinda Says, "Hey Kendall are you feeling okay?"

Kendall Says, "Yeah I just really miss Katie."

Melinda Says, "Well I bet she misses you too."

Kendall Says, "I wish that I could see her one last time."

Melinda Says, "Don't worry Kendall you will see Katie again I know it's not very soon but you will be able to see her and laugh with her again."

Kendall Says, "I know."

Melinda and the boys finish eating and get in the car to go home.

Melinda Says, "How about going somewhere else instead of the house?"

The boy's Say, "Sure where?"

Melinda Says, "How about the bowling alley?"

The Boys Say, "Sure why not we love to bowl."

Melinda and the boys pull up to the bowling alley and go pick a lane. Melinda is sitting down and Katie appears.

Katie Says, "Melinda thanks for telling Kendall for me and sorry for being so rude and so pushy."

Melinda Says, "That's okay now the only person left to tell is your mom."

Katie Says, "Well she's happy so lets not and say we did okay Melinda."

Melinda Says, "Okay Katie."

Melinda and the boys leave the bowling alley.

Carlos Says, "Hey Melinda were you talking to Katie right now cause I could hear you talking to someone but I didn't see anyone?"

Melinda Says, "Yeah She was just saying thanks because I told Kendall about her and everything."

Carlos Says, "Oh, Okay just wondering."

Melinda and the boys get home.

Jennifer Says, "I got good news for you boys."

Carlos Says, "What is it?"

Jennifer Says, "We are going back to Los Angeles tomarrow."

Kendall Says, "Already."

Jennifer Says, "Yes and Melinda thank you so much for what you have done for me and my boys."

Melinda Says, "Your Welcome and don't forget to get out and relax more often."

Jennifer Says, "I will trust me."

Kendall calls Jo.

_Ring,Ring,Ring._

Jo Says, "Hey Kendall what's up."

Kendall Says, "Jo were coming back to the Palm woods tomarrow."

Jo Says, "Awesome and when you come back I got a special Surprise for you."

Kendall Says, "I can't wait love you bye."

Jo Says, "Love you too Bye."


End file.
